


The Reek of Rust

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Flirting, Morally Ambiguous Character, Red - Freeform, Yay Punching Things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're bleeding."</p>
<p>"What a surprise," she huffs, and only wipes the trickle of blood away from the side of her mouth when he smirks at her, "I always bleed in a fight, Batman. It's kind of my thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reek of Rust

"You're bleeding."

"What a surprise," she huffs, and only wipes the trickle of blood away from the side of her mouth when he smirks at her, "I always bleed in a fight, Batman. It's kind of my thing."

"Cocky."

"Brave," she corrects him, and laughs as he only continues smirking - watching the fierce baring of her teeth, the way her long fingers clench around her mace, "or maybe both, who cares?"

"Hn," he says. And very carefully does not tell her that he cares, that she should be more careful, that her lust for violence will lead them all down a path that they should not be on.

"Besides," none of those things would, necessarily, be true. All of those things would erase the charming glitter in her eyes, " _you_ are hardly one to talk, Batman."

Best to keep silent, and let her grin fiercely at him instead. Best to keep silent, and let her soar off like the graceful predator she is. Best to keep silent...

And casually lift his hand, wipe away his own trail of red before getting back to business.


End file.
